This invention relates to a percussion safety device in case of fall of an apparatus actuated by the explosion of a cartridge.
It is known that various types of apparatuses which operate with the explosion of a cartridge are used, such as, for example, the pistols for slaughtering animals.
Such apparatuses can exhibit real dangers during accidental firings such as those which can occur when the apparatus falls to the ground while it is loaded.
Actually, it has been found that, even when the apparatus is not in cocking position and it falls vertically on the end of the barrel, the inertia of the percussion device is sufficient in many cases to fire the cartridge.
Some devices have already been proposed, such as the one described in French patent No. 82 19657, which avoid such firings when the apparatus is not cocked.